Shadows of Dimension
by Franklin D. Roosevelt
Summary: Ballance is not allways set. When the sides of the Earth Kingdon and Water Tribe go toe to toe against the Fire Nation, there has to be something to offset the fighting ballance. Now, the question is should he fight for the Fire, or everyone else
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows of Dimension**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto nor do I own Avatar. What I do own is the plot and some techniques that might come up. On a side note, I got The Obsidian Blade's permission to use the Naruto that he portrayed in both The Lazy Maelstrom and The Frozen Heart. Thank you and enjoy the show.

By Franklin D. Roosevelt

Chapter One-At Worlds Change

Naruto floated in space, his body motionless as it went on and on through the abyss. He had allowed his hair to grow long, making it a ponytail that reached to the end of his shoulder blades. Fox like ears perched themselves on top of his head and a fox like tail swished behind him. His body had grown to be about fourteen years old. His black denim jacket had the left sleeve torn cleanly off, revealing a bandaged arm with an odd bracelet on. The bracelet was made of black leather with five six-centimeter cylinders, each containing a seven-centimeter spike. Under his jacket was a mesh shirtsleeve shirt. Covering his legs were a pair of black cargo pants with many pockets for storing various items held up by a set of belts with numerous slots for scrolls. At his right hip was a kunai pouch hanging loosely by the belts and at the back was a weapons pouch hanging in the same manner. Over his feet was a pair of black orange pinstriped boots with spiked toes. On the left breast of his jacket was the Konoha plate with the spiraling leaf insignia. A pair of ruby red sunglasses that wrapped around his eyes covered his ice blue sharingan eyes. On his back was a large demonic silver katana with the words _Hakke no Fuuin Shiki_ (Spirit of Darkness)sheathed in leather sheathe.

He groaned slightly as he flipped his body upwards, his feet managing to touch the floor. The scenery started to erupt around him, creating something that he had not expected. Stone pillars started to come from the ground along with tile. Then came the mountains and other structures. All around him everything was open to the air. On the mountain sides inside were several upside down spires.

"Wow, this is not something that you see everyday," the blonde kitsune drawled out lazily as he walked, his fox like ears twitching occasionally. His shielded eyes scanned the area, looking for any signs of life beside himself. He sighed as he shook his head, finding nothing that sparked too much interest.

"If I am here, I might as well pass the time," Naruto spoke to himself lazily, pulling out a matchbook.

"You know that smoking damages the lungs right Naruto," spoke out a feminine voice behind the blonde.

Naruto sighed as he shook his head and turned around. "You know that it's rude to sneak up on a person like that," he drawled as he got a good look at the owner of the voice. As the voice spoke out, she was a she. She was about a few inches taller and seemed to be full-grown. Her long brown hair started at the top of her head, showing off a large blue air that pointed down her forehead. Her garbs however made him know that she was know ninja that he had ever heard about. They were mostly bright, sporting a long orange coat going over a long yellow tunic held together by a yellow waistband. "Now, mind answering a few questions of mine miss…"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that you do not know our history," the strange woman spoke out. "I am Avatar Yangchen."

"Okay Yangchen, now care to explain where am I?" the blonde kitsune asked lazily rolling his hand as he leaned against a pillar while putting back his matches.

"Ah, so you want to know eh?" she asked before smiling down at the teen. "You are a lot like we imagined. Where we are is a mental plain of the Western Air temple, a temple built in a cliff, hence why all the buildings are built the way they are. But the nation that this place is associated with is not the elemental nations but a world divided into four parts, water, earth, wind, and fire. Earth has the largest being in land. Water has the poles of the earth. Fire has the series of islands coming off the left side of the Earth portion. And lastly the Air territory is spread out at the sides. Where you are is the capital of the Fire Nation, The Fire Kingdom."

Naruto sighed as he looked around. "So, the world I am in is nothing like the Elemental Nations right?" Yangchen nodded at the blonde's question, smiling lightly at the blonde. "Alright, I am also guessing that everything I need to know will be already implanted in my thought?" Again, the blonde got another nod for an answer, making him sigh in discomfort. "First I get thrown into some crazy dimension by a snake and now I am going into another dark area. Alright, might as well get this over with."

Yangchen smiled as she waved her hands. "Your destiny is now truly your own. Remember, you cannot hold any responsible for your own decision." Naruto looked around as he felt his body disappear, feeling it fade out into nothingness.

A/N I know this s a short chapter but it will get better from here, I hope you guys like what you have read so far and remember to give your ideas on what you want. And the sword name should mean Spirit of Darkness. If I am not correct, tell me the correct translation. And the pairings are not set in stone. This is what I got for it eventually. A Naruto/Tai Lee/Azula/Jun pairing. If you have no idea who they are, it is easy to look up. Just go to avatarspirit. com. But like I said, not everything is set in stone and the time where he appears is not either. I have an idea but I will take suggestions. Oh, and know complaints. Like I said, I got The Obsidian Blade's approval at the cost of running another idea using another character of his. Who, you will have to figure that out later. This is FDR, logging off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadows of Dimension**

By-Franklin D. Roosevelt

Chapter Two-Welcome to the Fire

Naruto could hear many sounds around him as he groaned. The air around him felt hot, as if there was a flame around him. But most of all, it felt dry, devoid of oxygen and water that made up the forest of Konoha. Instead, the air was dry like the deserts of Suna but it felt like it was more of a fire then a dry heat. He could also feel that only his pants were on, making him know that he was weaponless. And he also had a feeling that the seals on his left arm were gone. Even his sunglasses were gone.

"Where do you think he came from Azula?" the blonde heard a cheery female voice ask.

"I really don't know how to answer that Ty," he heard another female voice, possibly the Azula character that the first voice was talking about. "From the color of his clothes he could possibly be a Fire Nation mercenary but from the style it is a mix of both Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe design so it there are three possibilities. But the fox tail and ears put it off as something else…something from old legends. What gets me most though is the patch of metal on his jacket. What does that symbol stand for?"

His eyes started to twitch as he got up, groaning slightly at the tension his muscles had. For some reason, they were pulling on him badly. His eyes started to flicker but he never opened them, not wanting the two people in the room to see his eyes. "Look Azula, he's awake!" the cheery voice, Ty cried out.

"So he has Ty, so he has." He heard some shuffling around him as he sat upright, rubbing his temples.

"Judging by this heat I would either say that I am in the Si Wong Desert or some where in a Fire Nation dungeon," the blonde spoke out. "Guessing by the voices, I would say that it is the dungeon option."

"Close but no cigar," the voice of Azula spoke out. He felt some one place something on his face. "I think you might be able to see better with this on."

The blonde felt something slide over his temples and hit the bridge of his nose. His eyes started to flutter open, noting the fact that they allowed his sunglasses. He looked around and sighed. He was not in a Fire Nation dungeon but a place that was completely different. The room was in a circular shaped room with the walls made of mirrors that were designed to reflect light to the center. The roof was made of what seemed to be like a magnifying glass, focusing the sun into the room. He felt around him on the bed, feeling that it was made of some kind of hard material, most likely metal.

"And here I thought that it was a custom to have the interrogation room dark," Naruto mumbled out as he got up. He then took a look at the two females that he felt in the area. Both of them had a regal feel to them but both played it out differently. The first one that he noticed was an eleven year old girl who seemed a little to bubbly. She bounced off the balls of her feet as she looked at the blonde with her brown eyes, examining his now awake form. She wore her brown hair long, keeping it braided and in a high bony tail. Most of her outfit consisted of a combination of reds and pink. Her shirt was odd, having some sort of red fabric leaf off her shoulders while the top itself stopped short of her midsection, showing off her naval. Her legs were also clad in pink, having a red skirt go over her legs.

The second person could not have been more then a year older then the first girl. Her eyes were like gold stones. Her long hair raven hair was worn up in a bun held up by a gold band. Her clothes were of high stature, being mostly red with gold and crimson. Her face was thin, a lot thinner then the former girl's round, bubbly face.

The blonde kitsune sighed as he looked around again. "And here I thought that interrogation rooms were generally dark," he muttered under his breathe.

Azula laughed slightly, taking on a cruel smile. "Generally yes but since some of our most extreme tortures rely on fire, we use this room to intensify heat for maximum burns." She turned around before tossing some clothes to the blonde. "Here, these were the clothes that we found you with. We will be outside when you are ready. Just be lucky that I was able to convince father not to kill you on the spot."

Naruto sighed as he watched the two girls leave the room, Ty leaving with a great big smile. He looked at his clothes before searching through them. He had his belts, slots and his holsters but all of them were empty. The Fire Nation really did know how to do a descent search. "Might as well get ready for Ozai." With that in mind he started to put everything that he was given back on.

Azula sighed as she leaned against the walls. She was starting to rethink the events that played out. She, her father, and her two friends, Ty Lee and Mai, were walking about along the forest paths when they encountered the blonde. His clothes were strangely battle ready and it was like he was prepared for a war.

What she remembered most about him were three things. One was his eyes. They were different from anyone else's. When they got home they first stripped him of his weapons and upper clothes before sending him to the medical ward to get checked out. They were crystal glaciers with an odd pupil design. Sure, he had the normal pupil in the center of his eyes but surrounding it were what seemed to be like three comma like markings.

The next thing was the sword that he had on his back. She had to beg her father not to take it for his own use. She had examined the katana and felt an odd, demonic like presence that contradicted the look of the blade. The blade itself was glorious silver, hand crafted to look like it was new even through battle. There was no guard to it, making it seem odder. The hilt was wrapped in black cords, seeming to be easy for grip. The blade itself was five-foot while having a straight back while the hilt was only about half a foot.

Then there was the presence that she felt around him. It was an odd, calming sort of presence that also seemed to be drawled. It was just odd. She could completely lose herself around him instead keeping herself hidden like she did around her father. And she knew that Ty Lee had the same feeling around him.

She was broken out of her thoughts as she heard the door open, revealing a fully clothed fox-like teen. "So you are ready?" she asked, receiving a nod from the teen. "Alright, lets leave."

Along the way, Naruto had caught Azula and Ty stealing glances at him whenever they thought that he was not looking. He sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Alright, might as well get namesakes out of the way. My name is Nara Naruto and you guys are?"

Azula looked at him with a smile. "I am Azula, daughter of the Fire Lord," she spoke out, trying to make it seem like she was proud of her heritage.

"And I am Ty Lee," Ty spoke out.

Naruto nodded lightly before looking around. Everything had a royal feature to it. He now knew exactly where he was. He was in the capital of the Fire Nation. Not only that but he was in the Fire Palace. Making the situation even worse for him.

A/N I promise to start making longer chapters. It is just hard. So, I keep them like this. If you guys got any ideas do not be afraid to say them. Just do not be anonymous. I like to give people credit a lot of the time and I do like to have reasoning as well. By the way, if you guys want to know the final cut right now, it is Naru/Azu/Ty/Jun (if I can find a away). If you guys have any complaints throw them out there. For now, review or I will send mutant teddy bears to hug you until you review.


End file.
